Worlds Collide
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Sometimes I wish that once in awhile I could have some kind of normalcy, but that would be asking a little too much in my opinion. Of course, I'm not normal. So yeah, joy beith mine! Rating to be safe.
1. Prologue

**PROLOUGE**

Sometimes I wish that once in awhile I could have some kind of normalcy, but that would be asking a little too much in my opinion. Of course, I'm not normal. So yeah, joy beith mine!

Personally, I'd like to kick the ass of the person that said being normal is a wonderful thing, but that's just me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Yes! Worlds Collide is back people! Be happy that I'm returning the story! I remember a little bit of it. The beginning may be a little different, but that's to be expected. I know I've got a lot of other projects to work on and if you're all good I might do a bunch of one-shots to make people happy. That and updating more of my other stories. Yes, I plan on updating them so don't have a cow about a new story popping up. Writers just love to write. It's a fact of life, get over it. Now I know that I've got another story up that's supposed to be the rewrite of this one. Well, it's not going to be. Wouldn't be the same in my opinion…so I'm going this way. After all, I've got **_**Blue Moon**_** up…and it's almost the same. Different, but really the same. Of course the humor is a little bit toned down (I, uh, think.) and yes there will some intense scenes in that story. But right now I'm focusing on this story! The humor will return full force and I damn sure will have a plot this time around! Last time there wasn't really a plot just a bunch of words put together to give the illusion of one. I think I did well last time. Let's see if I can do well again. Right enough ranting.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** **THERE'S ONLY GOING TO BE ONE SO LISTEN UP! I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL BY ANY MEANS. NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE GAMES OR MOVIES. THE ONLY THINGS I DO OWN ARE THE STORY, PLOT LINE AND THE OC'S THAT I PERSONALLY CREATED FOR THIS STORY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN PLEASE GET OFF THE PAGE AND FIND SOMETHING ELSE. BULL AND DRAMA WILL NOT BE TOLERATED ON HERE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For those of you who don't know sleep walking can be quite painful. How? Well, walking into a wall would pretty sum up the answer. However, not only did I walk into a wall, I had also fallen down the stairs of my apartment as well. And interesting feat don't ya think? Of course that didn't wake me up. No what did bring me out of my deep sleep was the pounding on the front door, followed by someone slamming the thing open and calling out for me with a slightly enraged voice. A rather pleasant way to wake up I must say. Next time I decide to give a close friend a key to my apartment I'm going to find someone who'll be kind enough to blow my damn brains out; especially if this is going to be end result of such trust. Groaning I did pick myself up off the floor as said friend came upon my form. She didn't immediately ask me if I was all right. Nope, she just burst out laughing.

"Thanks oh so much, Yuki," I snarled. "I do so love being laughed at early in the morning."

She grinned. "It's one in the afternoon, Tab."

Well, shit! No wonder she was so violent in coming in. After all we had plans to hang out and I was supposed to meet her at her house at nine. Oops. "Right, right…I'll get ready."

Yuki snorted. "Well, duh! Hurry up woman, we haven't got all damn day! And besides," she grinned evilly, "I'm gonna get you hooked up even if it kills me."

And if I have my way about it…she'll die. And I'll happily remain single!

It didn't take all that long for either one of us to be in her red Sunfire shooting across town towards the mall. Yuki complaining that I just had to wear black cargo pants and a black tank top. Well, at least I wore a grey sweat jacket so not everything was black! I'm not gothic; I just like the color as it's very easy on the eyes. My eyes were sensitive to light anymore (much as that pisses me off) and so I had to do whatever it took to keep what remained of it. That and wearing black just pissed Yuki off to no end was considered to be a high plus mark in my book. I like the color end of story!

After about an hour of window shopping, my friend and I decided to just get right to actually buying something worth our time to look for. Of course, I ran right to Game Stop as I had to have Resident Evil 5. I managed not too long ago to finish the fourth one (multiple times!) and I wanted to have a new, highly irritating challenge. Plus it would be great to have break from the novel I was desperately trying to get published. Some people were just too damn demanding of me when it came to my writing. Yes, I loved it, but I really wanted to take some time to step away from the computer. My editor didn't see it that way. She saw it as more of me slacking off than relaxing my mind. Oh well, screw her, she's not me! As Yuki had said it to me on more than one occasion. I was drooling over the packaging of the game. One of my most favorite characters happened to be the so called 'villain' of the game. I never thought of him that way. In my opinion he's just a genius that went really freakin' stupid. I do mean stupid.

Yuki chuckled. "You just have to fall for the bad guys don't you?"

I grinned. "Hey, he's a complete badass! What girl in her right mind would deny him?!"

"A smart one."

I glared darkly. "Calling me stupid?"

"No," she chuckled. "Not at all. But I know you won't give in to him right off the bat. You're not easy, Tab." AND SHE'S FUCKING RIGHT TOO!

A sinister smile lit up my face. "You are too right."

My friend laughed at the look on my face. "Oh, man, if that guy were in this world, holy shit! He'd have some major competition when it comes to manipulation."

I plastered on a complete bull filled innocent face. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"That look wouldn't even fool an angel or the devil, girl," she laughed. "Need to try a little harder."

I shrugged. "You know me, that's why it doesn't work. HELLO!"

"Is your phone ringing?"

"Not funny."

Okay, it was funny, but let's not tell her that.

"You know you wanna laugh."

Damn! Yuki knows me all too freakin' well! So not good. Instead of answering I did the traditional thing of walking off towards who knows where! Unfortunately, my friend decided to tag along with me. She didn't say anything, which was good as I wasn't too completely sure I could keep my damn temper in check. I don't have what's normally called a 'brain filter'. Or at least that's what people keep telling me anyway. I'd have to agree with them. We were on the escalators when a deep chill ran right down my spine. It wasn't pleasant either. Something just wasn't right. Looking around for a few seconds I tried to dispel the feeling, but it only increased and I had no idea as to why. Until I took at look towards the Game Stop area and almost fell off the escalator at the image that suddenly past before my very own eyes. There was just no way in Hell that this was even remotely possible! Sure I sometimes wished it would happen…but…still…SHIT!

Yuki caught me when we got to the top as I once again nearly fell. "What's the matter with you, Tab?"

I breathed deeply. "You will not believe what I just saw. No, _who_ I just saw!"

My green haired (yes it is possible!) friend blinked at me. "Who?"

I grabbed her hand, hauling her down the stairs (there were stairs thank god!) and pointed in the direction of the store. I watched her reaction closely as her eyes just about bugged right out of her head. Her mouth had dropped open as well making her resemble a fish. And I do believe I just about died laughing at the image she made to which she punched me in the shoulder.

"It's not funny!"

I grinned. "Oh, yes it is!"

She pointed at the man we were currently staring at secretly. "NO I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

I clamped a hand over her mouth. "A little louder please, I don't think the people in China heard you. And yeah, I realize that isn't exactly funny…well, no it is amusing. But still, he doesn't have to know we're staring at him."

Yuki gasped. "How the hell—?"

"Did Wesker get into our world?" I finished for her with a smirk. "Beats the hell out of me. Though I am rather curious…perhaps we should—"

"Prank him," Yuki finished for me grinning evilly. "If it really is him this would be the most excellent way to finding out. Right?"

I nodded. "Damn right! Let's go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**Right the humor is subtle so don't kill me. It's not entirely my fault right now. I will try to make the next chapter a little more humorous…oh who am I kidding, whatever happens will. Deal with it folks! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2

The best prank that Yuki and I could come up with was water bottles. Yeah, not the best thing in the world, but it would allow us to know if that guy up there was the real thing or if fate was just (pardon the language) fucking around with our minds. Needless to say we weren't going to be happy if that turned out to be the case. Of course, we didn't get the necessary chance to try out this little prank for as soon as we headed up the stairs again the sounds of screaming could be heard all over the place with people pushing and shoving to get the hell out. Yuki and I didn't understand what was going on as we were roughly shoved through a department store door and hit the floor rather hard. Yeah, whoever did that was definitely going to be carrying some bruises of their own once I find 'em! I am not that nice when it comes to things such as this. However, Yuki grabbed my arm and pointed as we poked our heads out of the store's door only to discover…

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTIN' ME?! ZOMBIES?!" I declared a little too loudly, but thankfully, no one was paying any damn attention. Good!

"All right, that's weird," Yuki muttered.

I groaned exasperated as I firmly shut the door. "This is soooo not making my day any damn better," I mumbled, feeling the coming of a migraine. "I don't think things could get any worse…" That's when I heard a loud roar. "Too late."

"What the hell was that?!"

I sighed. "My best guys would be Las Plagas infected wolves."

My friend looked at me as if I were insane and she was right. But not in this however. "You're kidding me. Please, _please_, tell you're kidding?!"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Shit!"

"Tell me about it."

A happy psychotic smile lit up my face when I discovered just what shop we wound up stuck in. "Oh, this is soooo making the day A LOT better!" At the green haired girl's inquisitive look, I pointed directly behind the counter. "We're in a gun shop, sista!"

Yuki's hazel eyes lit up as well. "This is too good!"

I nodded. "Yep," I said, taking a Blacktail from one of the shelves. "Now we'll get to see if all that stuff my brother taught me will come in handy. And we get to get in some LIVE target practice! I'm happy!" I could tell that Yuki was as well as she grabbed an AK-47 from another area.

"There's plenty of ammo as well," she said happily. "But how are we going to get out? I don't think the front door would've remained unlocked…"

In answer to that astounding question, the power automatically went out, somehow that proved her point as we learned that when the power to this place goes out the secondary security system boots up locking the entire mall down in case of something going wrong. Don't ask me how that's possible, but apparently it is…I'm in the middle of it with my best friend for crying out loud!

"We need to get out of here," she muttered.

"No kidding," I replied. "I'm not sure about you but I am not fond of becoming zombie chow of any kind!"

The two of us carefully opened up the door after getting a couple of shoulder bags packed up with ammo and several other weapons that would be of use too. There wasn't any food in this particular store so we were kind of at a disadvantage, but that's all right I don't think either one of us will end up eating anytime soon or feeling the desire for food. That would be just plain wrong in my opinion. Looking around as we came out I couldn't help that shudder that ran throughout my system when we found that the mall pretty much looked deserted. There wasn't anything or anyone within sight. That didn't mean we were going to let our guard down any. It would be stupid if we thought that everything was suddenly all bright and peachy! Especially with the prospect of Zombies and other creations running around in the mall of our world. I was fairly sure that by the time all of this was over with I'd be kicking myself in the ass any time I wished that the Resident Evil world were real…but that's getting ahead of myself. There was the chance that I'd be thrilled with the idea once again.

"Tab."

I jumped about ten feet in the air. "What?"

"You spaced out on me again, chika," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, you would too…" I trailed off. "I'm sure I don't have to say this…but it's _way_ too quiet."

Yuki nodded. "And you would be right, Miss Obvious."

I smacked her upside the head. "This is no time to be a smart ass."

"You'll be rethinking that later, Tab," she shot back. "Besides I know you. You can't resist that kind of temptation." True, I'll give her that.

"And the point?"

She never got to it as the attack came out all of sudden. We weren't surrounded by normal T-virus infected zombies. No it looked to me like those people from RE5…Oh shit! Not that! And you all think Las Plagas is a pain in the ass…try going up against the Uroburos **(if it's misspelled I'm sorry!)**. These guys are an effective irritation. Playing the games is not the same as suddenly living them. It's quite annoying if you ask me, but right now I wasn't able to focus on that as I had to fight off several of these infected people. I tried not to shoot any of them. I'm not sure why, but I just couldn't cause in way they were still living. That's why I don't like this particular parasite…it's just downright fun killing! However, when one of them tried a sneak attack upon Yuki I wound up shooting the guy in the head. I would've felt sorry if that damn weird creature hadn't popped right out of the neck area. Scared the hell out of me too! Yuki ended up setting the creature on fire so that took care of that problem…and left us with a bigger one as more infected charged us, forcing us to actually kill to defend ourselves a little more properly. I made sure not to aim for the head this time. I'd save that for the T-virus infected junkies…much more interesting.

During the encounter, Yuki and I wound up getting separated. She was on the ground level and I was on the floor above. Not good if you ask me. I didn't like the idea of being separated during a nightmare such as the one we were currently going through. But it's not like I had an actual say in the matter as we were busy trying to stay alive. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see that guy behind me until I was grabbed. I did struggle, but somehow this dude was able to keep me in place. I started quite a few interesting lines of obscenities that would have made even the Pope himself blush twenty shades of red. However, a bullet met the back of the guy's head and I found myself dropped onto the floor with a freakin' headless corpse on me! Oh, yeah, I'm not happy with this. **NOT. AT. ALL!**

"Hey, you okay?"

I blinked as I looked up, bit my lip and my inner began doing a secondary fan-girly dance. "Leon…" Shit, this wasn't good!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HA! Bet you all didn't see that coming! Sure it's going fast, but get over it! Don't worry though, Barry and Chris will be making an appearance in this as well. Hehehehehe…I just thought that since Leon didn't get come in last time I'd give him the chance this time around. Right…I'm going to be getting to work on the next chapter and hopefully will have the damn thing done today as well. It might not happen as my brain is starting to shut down a little.**


	4. Chapter 3

It's official! I'm a fucking idiot! And yes I will use the harsh language because it is in fact true. Hello! I just got help from Leon S. Kennedy and I called him by his name and the man doesn't even know who I am! Hello! IDIOT RIGHT HERE! What the hell am I supposed to do now? If you've guessed it you're right: play the 'I-mistook-you-for-someone-else card'.

"Do I know you?" Ugh, the suspicion laced in those words would have made a normal person confess, but I am not a normal person by any means so naturally I am not going to state the truth. Yet!

Plastering a fake look of innocence I looked at him a little more closely blinked and then gasped. "Oh, my God! I'm so, sorry! I got you confused with someone else!" Of course when he introduced himself as Leon I had to bite back the squeal that wanted to come out. Leon was always one of my three favorites from the RE world. Meeting him in person was a dream come true for this girl. Of course, if my sister were to find out she'd be kicking my ass right about now. Shudder at the inane thought! However, my thoughts were cut short as we found ourselves under attack once more. It didn't take long to take care of the infected swarm this time around. Love having help…especially from sexy males! I think I'm going to start drooling.

_**I'll join you!**_

_Well look who woke up!_ My inner self loves to pop up; especially when she is not needed!

_**Yes…I mean, HELLO! Eye candy right there! However…we are to be looking for an entirely different male than this one. Oh, and finding out how this whole mess got started.**_ My inner kindly informed me.

_No shit._

_**Language outer…and pay attention, you're being talked to.**_

I snapped out of my mind. "Huh…what?"

Leon chuckled, I just about died. "I asked how you got here."

A reasonable question, one that got a (for once) not-smart ass answer. "Well, you see a mommy and daddy love each other very much," Yeah, I lied, deal with it. "And the daddy has a seed…" I swear Leon almost choked on air when I said that, before looking at me seriously although his eyes were still laughing.

"You know what I mean."

I do? "Hai," I answered in Japanese. "My friend and I were here the whole time. Before this weird outbreak occurred." I told him all that went on, uh, minus the whole seeing Wesker thing. I'm not too sure that was a great idea, but for some reason I wanted to keep my mouth firmly shut, so I did. Everything else however got told. I even reenacted some parts just for the hell of it and it got easier when more Las Plagas infected groupies came at us. I'm not sure how Leon was able to keep a straight face, but he did a fairly good job until the group was demolished and then he was leaning against the wall for support as he laughed his ass off. Damn, wish we could've seen that in the games…would've been great!

Hell, I'm sure a part of me almost started swooning at the sound. Shit…Kelsey would have a field day if she ever meets this guy. I know for a fact that she has the hots for Leon. Need to get those two to meet once this whole situation gets resolved.

Then I asked the one question that had been burning in my mind. "How'd you get here?"

Leon sobered up right quick. "Not sure."

And there we have! Something really fucked up is going on around here!

I sighed. "Great…well, at any rate…I need to find my friend." And a way to get out of here.

_**After we take care of business, outer. Don't forget…Wesker is still on the loose.**_

_Why am I under the impression that you're only saying that in the hopes that we'll run into him?_

My wolf grinned darkly. _**Because we are.**_

She just had to put the _we_ in there didn't she?

"I'll help."

YAHOO! I think I almost did a break dance when Leon said that.

I nodded. "Could use all the help I can find…well…aside from professional help," I stated pointing to my forehead. Leon just about started laughing again.

"Right…" he paused; I took the time to ogle him in all his glory. Nice…he looked just like he did in RE4. Hell, he was wearing the same outfit too! Yeah, I know, he's not the guy I was going for, but since Leon's here, I might as well get my mind's fill for the moment. Nothing wrong with that, till he turned around to face me. I had to hide the fact that I was ogling him. Not sure if it worked. "Do you know how this got started?"

I shook my head. "Haven't a clue." I didn't either.

All right, I did have some vague idea of how this mess got started, but I didn't want to say anything until I was completely sure of the facts first. Leon took my word for it; though I'm pretty sure he didn't quite fully believe me and started to walk off towards the stairs. I followed behind, making sure I took even more time ogling as well as keeping an alert eye out for anything that would attack. It was really strange on how there would be waves of enemies and then nothing for long periods of time. Sure we hadn't been here that long, but I could almost see a pattern starting—like someone was testing us to see how long we'd last or something along those lines. I felt like a damn test rabbit…and I'm not enjoying it either.

"This feels like a test," I stated calmly, though inside I was seething with barely restrained rage. "I hate tests…"

Leon nodded. "Now that you mention it…I do feel like a test rat."

I blinked. "Hate to break it to you Blondie, but the phrase is 'test rabbit'."

He grinned and I almost lost it. Hell, he shouldn't be allowed to do that at all! It's quite distracting for hot-blooded young women all around the world. Of course, I managed to deal with the effects it handed me just fine. After all, Leon was not the male I was after. Like I said, I had another one in mind. Now if I can just find the S.O.B. I might be able to get to the bottom of this mess. I'm just foolishly hoping he's not the one that caused this outbreak to happen. If he were…well, I'd just have to find a baseball bat to beat some sense into his fool head! And if you haven't guessed as I'm sure I've mentioned earlier…IT'S NOT LEON!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now I could've just gone on with this chapter…but where's the fun in that? HELLO! This is a slow building story with lots of humor…action and a dash of romance…wait…*runs through script* *five hours later* WELL THERE IS ROMANCE DAMMIT! I DID NOT CREATE THIS STORY FOR THE PURPOSE OF NOT HAVING ANY! I CREATED IT FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND BECAUSE I CAN…FUCK THE SCRIPT!**

***calms down* right…where the hell was I? Oh, right. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sure there's a plot with this story…I think. Lol.**


	5. Chapter 4

I'm not sure how in the hell this happened…but I'm blaming the damn air conditioning system for it! Lickers are the biggest pain in the ass I've ever had to deal with—no I'm sorry, Chimeras are and there's a whole ton of them too! Love the way the crept along with air ducts and waited till we were mildly relaxed before separating me from Leon. Great! Just what I freakin' needed! Then again…it might be better this way, I can get shit done and not have to worry about anyone finding out. Yes, a win-win situation all around. If you hadn't figured it out, the Lickers AND Chimeras were happily going after Leon. Now, normally, I'd be bothered by that, but since I have a few things that I need to do, I'm not going to even worry about the fact that he might be outnumbered. Why? Dunno, just got this feeling that he's gonna have help real soon.

When I made it a little further of a distance, I jumped—yes JUMPED!—onto a landing one floor up. I started to shoot off some of the Lickers and Chimeras that Leon wouldn't be able to take down, when I caught someone off in the shadows adding their help to the mix. With my enhanced eye sight I could easily tell that it was Jill Valentine whom was giving Leon a hand. Love how that girl shows up when needed. Didn't make feel at all guilty that I was going to be abandoning this area with them in it. To be honest, there was no need for guilt as these two were more than capable of dealing with whatever monsters/infected creatures they come across. As for me…I have someone I need to locate. And soon.

As Jill began snipping away, I carefully maneuvered myself out of the fight and into a hall that lead to another area of the mall. Hopefully…Leon wouldn't find it in himself to look for me…then again, he would. Great. I almost forgot about that damn protective instinct that boy's got. Oh, snap! Chris Redfield is the same way too! Hopefully, I don't run into him because if I do…shit, I'll be screwed.

Looking back for a quick second, I turned around and dashed down the hall, using my additional senses to try to pick up Yuki's scent. I needed to find her and fast. I got this horrid feeling that something was going to happen to her if I didn't.

"Okay," I said to myself. "Where the Hell would that girl go?"

_**Might wanna try the food court,**_ My wolf supplied. _**She could be there…after all, last time I checked when we were with her that girl's stomach was slightly rumbling in hunger.**_

I breathed in deeply. "Good idea."

With that little tidbit in mind, I hurried on towards the food court area. My instincts were driving me to hurry. Something bad was happening in that area—I'm not entirely sure what…and to be honest, I didn't really want to know, but I just had to find Yuki.

I paused when a wall of glass to my left suddenly exploded, knocking me into the concrete wall on the other side with tremendous force. It rattled me a little and I had to bite my bottom lip to prevent the scream that tore at me as a piece of sharp glass pierced my left leg. That was definitely not going to leave a nice pattern on my skin. Oh, wait…I don't really scar anymore. Never mind.

Looking up I tried to see through the layers of smoke just what in the Hell it was that had attacked or at least shattered that glass wall. I didn't see anything…uh, wait a minute…a shadow just darted passed. With…RED EYES?! Oh, shit! My eyes narrowed as I picked myself up off the floor, wincing and hissing as I put pressure on my left leg. I didn't have the time to get that piece of jagged glass out of my leg right now…so looks like it gets to stay in there a bit. Lovely.

Gripping at the wall, I hurriedly (as fast as my leg would allow), down the hall, keeping a careful look out for whatever it was that had peered at me a moment ago. The idea of anything with red eyes following me did not set right in my stomach. My mind wasn't enjoying the idea either.

_**It could've been Wesker,**_ My wolf supplied.

I groaned in my head. "That's all I friggin' need," I muttered under my breath. "That idiot tracking me down."

_**Aren't we supposed to be looking for him anyway?**_

_I hate it when you start making sense like that…._

_**Someone has to.**_

I rolled my eyes, gasping as my leg buckled a little, forcing me to lean against the wall a little more. I would've snarled if I was certain that I was alone. And I'm not certain. My instincts were alert to the fact that while the hall appeared to be empty…I was not alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, I'm ending it there! Don't kill me…*hides behind something* I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story…but life is Hell. I'm going to working on updating this story as well as several others and hopefully I'll be able to get a few more chapters uploaded as a way to appease all of my dear readers out there. ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

My mind was in a whirl as I limped down the hall, I could feel the blood flowing down my leg and somehow I got the feeling that whatever it was following me could smell it as every now and then I heard something like a growl. Sure it was low enough that _humans_ wouldn't be able to hear it…but I'm not human. So naturally, I could hear the growls and it didn't do anything to help my current state of mind: _kill, kill, run, kill…_not the best mantra to have going through your head when you're limping down a hall with pieces of bodies, other people's blood, shattered glass, pieces of metal and other things.

One corner of my lips curled up in a snarl as I had to stop once again in the hall, panting a little and wincing at the throbbing in my leg. If didn't get this piece of glass out of my leg soon I was going to end up blacking out from blood loss.

"This is ridiculous," I snarled dangerously, glancing over my shoulder to see if someone was back there. I bite my lip to keep from cursing when I didn't see anyone…but I could hear a faint heartbeat.

_**Looks like we've been found,**_ My inner calmly informed me. Yeah, like I didn't know that one already.

_No shit._

_**Language child…we don't need to become violent about all this.**_

"LIKE HELL I DON'T!"

I think I said that a little _too_ loudly as I tripped into the wall I'd been hanging on. Would've fallen onto the floor if someone hadn't caught me. I could feel a blush straining to make its way to my face as I caught a scent that I had someone managed to memorize after only inhaling it once. And that was from across a once crowded mall.

I glanced up at the man who caught me. "Should I say thanks or ask you why you were following me?"

The smirk I got from that man nearly had me jumping his ass! I mean come on! It should illegal to look that damn sexy…and be so dark at the same time! Now that I think about it…I do not care!

"You were injured."

I rolled my eyes. AND I DIDN'T GET HIT FOR IT! Yahoo! Progress! "Well thanks a lot Wesker for pointing out that I got injured. I mean after all…weren't you the one who blasted that damn wall?"

He chuckled. "I thought someone with your skills would've dodged it."

I just met this guy and already we're talking like we've known each other for years. Uh…wait just a damn minute here! "You were the one spying on me this whole damn time!"

I'm not shocked…just a little miffed.

"I needed to make sure that all my pawns didn't die."

WHAT?! DID THIS BASTARD JUST CALL ME A DAMN PAWN?! I THINK I'LL HAVE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM…later on. I just may have to show this idiot just who in the Hell it is that he's pissing with right now.

My eyes narrowed. "So let me get this straight," I was still being held against his hard body and I almost started drooling, especially when I noticed that he was still wearing that damn black jacket. I swear that thing was made out of leather…sure felt like it too. Oh, oh, oh…cue my inner's little orgasm party! "You're the one responsible for this outbreak?"

That smirk just got bigger. "Perhaps."

My inner fainted. Either from drooling too much or loss of blood (via her nose) I did not care as I focused on his answer. Oh, great…it sounded like a truth, but smelled closer to a lie. I'm not too sure just how much I wanted to believe that one word he just used. I may have to call the bastard on it too.

"Why am I inclined to not to believe you?" I muttered with a slight grin. "This doesn't look much like your work…" I trailed off as I wasn't sure just what else to add to that sentence. "At least…not completely."

The conversation got cut off rather quickly when I heard a shout come from behind Wesker. Apparently Chris was back there and spotted him. Oh, great…just what I needed a chance to get my damn head blown off. Or get caught in their stupid little rivalry…and that's what it was too. A damn rivalry: who was better than the other. Kind of pathetic and childish if you ask me. Of course, I wasn't about to point that out. Nope…not right now though.

I glanced up at the man whose arms tightened a little around my waist. Hm…I'll have to think about that a little later. "Well?"

A flash of red behind those sunglasses told me all that I needed to know. Shit was about to hit the fan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HA! I finally got that SOB back into the story! And if he's a little OOC…I do not care! This is my story and I'm gonna have some fun with it! After all…I did basically have to rewrite the blasted thing thanks to it being removed several months ago. (I'M STILL PISSED ABOUT THAT HAPPENING TOO!) Anyhoo…please, leave me a little love. ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Right, I've got the next chapter all right here! Oh and by the way…in case you've all forgotten…I don't own Resident Evil. I'm just borrowing the characters. The only things I own are my own OC's…the plot of this story…and whatever else I can think of to throw in. I would say I own our world…but that's just a little presumptuous. After all, we all own the world that we live in. Or rather the world owns us, but whatever.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I wasn't kidding when I said that shit was going to hit the fan. Those two idiots weren't even in the room together for five minutes before they started shooting at each other. Er, rather, Chris was shooting and Wesker was just using his damn Neo tricks to dodge the damn bullets. Rather interesting if you ask me…and I was half tempted to just shoot one or both of them in the head just to end the aggravation. Of course, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't do much else than create a big mess. I wasn't fond of the idea of cleaning it up either.

I managed to find myself a place to watch the show. And it wound up being in the rafters of the department store that they wound up in. I have to say that this really wasn't my idea of a good time, but I didn't have any damn input…Hell I couldn't have said anything since neither one of the boys were going to be listening to me anyway. Yes I said, boys…that's what they were acting like. Don't care what anyone else has to say to that! I have my opinion and I'm sticking to it!

"Dammit!" Chris hissed. "Can't he just die?!"

I had to roll my eyes at that question. The man has died more times than I care to count…and the only way he did die was at the end of Resident Evil 5. I'm still pissed about that! He dies from lava! That death shouldn't have happened! Granted, Wesker did go _dumb_ with his whole idea of "saving" the world. Major eye roll to be inserted after this sentence.

I'm not sure how the Hell it happened, but when a bullet went whizzing past my head (SHIT?!) I ended up hanging upside down from the rafters with a nice little scowl on my face and my arms crossed. Needless to say, I wasn't amused with the situation.

_A bunch of damn idiots,_ I huffed with a slight sneer.

_**Yes…but one of them you love to look at…greatly,**_ My inner said with a wicked chuckle. _**Hell…I think we need to see quite a bit more. I think we should get involved with this fight. It outta be highly entertaining.**_

_HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!_

My inner snorted. _**You do realize you're talking about yourself, right?**_

"Thanks for the reminder," I snarled softly as I continued to watch the little gun battle. I don't think you could actually call it a gun battle if only there was one person shooting. "Hey, if you two could just wrap this up," I began rather loudly, "that'd be great!"

Nothing, they kept on fighting…er, rather Chris was getting his ass knocked around and Wesker was just there with a rather smug, arrogant smirk on his face. I might have to wipe that look right off his face…and replace it with a different one. Crap! Hormones not helping!

Wanna know something else that wasn't helping me out in the slightest? A whole little gang of Lickers decided to join me on the damn ceiling. I wasn't too sure if I was to be grateful for the distraction or ticked off. I decided to be ticked off. Makes for some great entertainment to watch me lose my temper and just beat the shit of something, or someone. Of course, I didn't get to do that here…nope I wound up getting knocked off the ceiling thanks to one of those darling little monsters and hit the ground a little harder than I'd liked to. Well I would have anyway if someone hadn't caught me. Not sure how I wanted to take that. I settled for being a little miffed.

"Oh, sure," I growled softly, pretending to have passed out, "Now you guys are paying attention."

"Let her go, Wesker!" Chris shouted a few feet away. Damn…I think I may have to knock someone out just to end this whole insanity.

I just lay in Wesker's arms, mentally rolling my eyes whilst my inner self was doing a little jig dance all over my mind. I really needed to do something about my darker side or else I was going to be in some real trouble. And I do mean trouble.

Not certain what happened next as one second we were in that small department store of the mall with Chris running towards us and the next we were no longer in there…and I was still being carried. Not that I'm really complaining of course, but he could at least put me down. He did…and none to gently either. Bastard.

I glared up at from the floor, trying my damnedest to not let that arrogant smirk get on my nerves. It wasn't working.

"You could've put me down a little more gently," I snarled. I was getting to be a little irate. Hormones and a bad temper are not the greatest combination to have as it usually gets females like me into a whole lot of trouble. FANTASTIC TROUBLE! But trouble nonetheless.

_**WE'VE GOTTA JUMP HIM NOW!**_

My eyes widened at my Inners suggestion. _As interesting as that sounds, I don't think so!_

I'm not really sure what happened as one second I was on the ground and next I found myself slammed into a wall with a very hot and pissed off Wesker pinning me against it. Oh…instigate the tremble…shit…something tells me he's not gonna be letting me go any time soon. Shit. That thought resounded in my brain as I was suddenly pulled into the hottest, hardest and more dominating kiss that I'd ever experience in my life.

Ah, yes…I most definitely will not be leaving this enclosed area any time soon. Good times are on a roll!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That wasn't too bad. I'm not sure if I did what I wanted to do with this chapter, but what the Hell. I'm hoping that it entertained the masses here. This'll make the third chapter that I've uploaded today for this story and I'm quite proud of it. I'll be working on the next one right as we speak. Hell…maybe I'll get a few more out. Hopefully, but don't hold your breath on it. I'm trying to make up for lost time. Also, if there's something you'd like to see at all in this story, please let me know I'd be thrilled to add suggestions. ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**I've decided to throw out a few more chapters for this story. Why? Because I feel like it that's why and who in the Hell knows when I'll be getting back to it as there's a few other stories that I need to be working on. The chapters for Worlds Collide will be a little shorter than usual…mainly because I feel like doing a few short chapters before making a long one. So if anyone out there will be bothered…I'm sorry. I need to save at least a few brain cells for my other stories. ^^ Please don't hold it against me. And if you do… *shrugs* oh well.**

**XXXXXX**

Exactly how in the Hell did I get into this position again? Oh right…I'm one lucky (I think?) idiot; who happened to catch the attention of someone who I'm pretty sure had nothing to do with the viral outbreak here at the mall. But I don't think anyone else would believe it. Pity…Oh well, nothing I can do about it really as those others wouldn't be inclined to listen to me anyway so what's the point?

My thoughts were violently stripped away as a tongue forced its way into my mouth, causing a moan to escape from my throat. I didn't want to let this male know that I was enjoying the attention—unfortunately his hearing was as good as mine so all that hope went right out the fucking window. Especially when he pressed me further against the wall. Hell…he was in fantastic shape! Sweet Jesus! I'd like to lick honey off this man!

My inner did a very big victory dance, grinning madly at the way my thoughts were going. Apparently she was very happy with what was going on right now. Hell in a huge way I am more thrilled with this little situation that I've found myself in. I mean, it's not every day that someone finds themselves being pressed between a wall and a hot body whilst being kissed the way that I was.

I decided to take things a little further by not only fighting Wesker for dominance (I wasn't going to get very far with that as I didn't mind him dominating my happy ass), but I just had to wrap myself around his body…even if nothing happened after this little…exercise if you wanna try to give it a name, at least I'll be able to tell Yuki that I was in the most compromising position of my entire life! And enjoyed every second of it.

The kiss got even hotter, if that's possible, and I really didn't get much of a chance to breathe when he pulled away a few seconds later because he just went in for the kill again. Honestly, what was up with this guy?! Ah, well, I am not complaining! He can kiss (or dominate) me all he freaking wants to! I will not be fighting…well, not much anyway. I don't like to have this male think that I'm easy. I am not thank you very much. I think he found that out rather quickly when I bit his bottom lip a little harder than I probably should have. Ah, well, he didn't seem to mind if that damn growl was anything to go by.

I practically purred when he roughly pulled my head back by my hair to shower my neck with attention, nipping and biting harder than necessary. Again, I'm not complaining. I was enjoying the attention. Perhaps a little too much. I do not care.

Yeah…I am _soooooooo_ going to Hell for this.

I couldn't stop the moan as he licked at the marks he placed on my neck. And I felt my stomach tighten in anticipation of what could possibly happen next. Though this really wasn't the time or the place or these kinds of distractions. I did have a mission here. Sure, I'm not working for any government agency…but I still consider this a mission. Particularly since I'm a werewolf. An infected werewolf. Shit…I didn't mention that little fact now did I? Oops. Ah well, at this rate I'll be lucky if I can remember my own damn name. What was it again?

See what I mean?

"This really isn't the time…" I began.

Wesker chuckled against my neck. "I am well aware of that."

Okay, color me confused. "Then why—?" I didn't get to finish that question as I found myself once again being kissed. Hell…the man was good at this! Shit…my inner was already having orgasms…rather interesting don't ya think? Well, _you_ all might not think it is, but I do. So there!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Um…did I say shorter chapter? Sure doesn't look that way to me…but whatever. I decided to give you all something with this chapter. I felt a little bad that I had action going on and not really any romance. So that's why I put this chapter up. Sure it's not really…great, but I thought it was. That's something at least. Right…do I have anything else to say? Um…not right now though. ^^ Please stay tuned. I might have another chapter coming up here soon, but I doubt it. Hehehehehehe…Yes, I know I'm evil. A cliff-hanger if I've ever created one. Well, I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

Naturally, after that lovely little make-out session in some secluded area of the mall, I wound up finding myself partnered (not that way you perverts!) to the one man that everyone was under the impression started this breakout. I'd have to tell you, he wasn't the one behind it. It kinda showed as he seemed genuinely pissed off about the fact that one of his own creations was being used against him. I am not kidding! Those infected with the Uroborous actually attacked him. Shocking isn't it? Not really from my stand point, but I wasn't about to point that out and get on his bad side—er, not when I'm already under this guy's 'protection'. I still don't know what all that's about anyway. I'm not a damsel in distress.

My mind went back to the overall fact that I really needed to find Yuki…Gods only know where she wound up. It sure wasn't with Chris and that fact bothered me on more than one level. Shaking my head, I slowed my jog to a quick walk as my instincts began to stir again. I needed to get to the Food Court and fast.

"I need to get to the food court," I said without looking at Wesker. "And before you inquire to ask I just need to make sure that my friend is all right."

I glanced up, narrowing my eyes a little bit when I didn't get a response. Seems he's contemplating something…and I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Usually whenever someone is as quiet as this they're usually plotting something. Finally the silence got to me, "What are you up to?"

"Is your friend worth it?" was all he asked.

Did this man seriously just ask me that question?! Hello! I am not the kind to sacrifice the life of others—I usually sacrificed my own life (I'm not dead, so it just goes to show that I have a lot of luck). Then I thought about it for a moment. After all, he didn't know me from Adam and he did have this thing about using people to achieve his own goals. Sacrificing them wasn't anything new for this man as he did sacrifice the whole S.T.A.R.S team (both Alpha and Beta). Of course, I had half a mind to beat the snot out of him for thinking that all humans out there were willing to sacrifice others just to achieve their own goals. Um…then again, most are like that. Well, shit. I think I understand now why he went totally power mad.

I hadn't realized that I'd stopped moving until I felt a finger lift my chin up. Hell, when did he take those sunglasses off?! Shit! He looks real good with those amber eyes…of course if they turn red I'll know that something bad is about to go down. Course, I did miss the blue eyes. Yeah, call me a sap, but I am a sucker for those eyes. To be honest though, the color really didn't matter to me. His soul on the other hand did matter. I just wouldn't tell him that—as I said, no need to get on this guy's bad side.

I narrowed my eyes a little. "She happens to be one of my best friends," I had to hold back to snort when he smirked, "There are _some_ people out there that hold onto those kinds of 'weakness' as you like to call it." I took a deep breath. "My loved ones happen to be my life and I'm not ashamed to say it." And I'm not either.

"Very well," was all I got as he moved away from me with an old flash in his otherwise emotionless eyes. It left me a little confused.

I blinked a few times. "Um…"

"If we're going to the food court we need to hurry," Wesker said, not once looking back to see if I was following.

What the hell just happened?

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Yes I realize that Wesker is getting to be a little OOC…but hey, like I've mention earlier this is **_**my**_** story, but I am hoping to at least try to keep him in some character (if that makes any sense at all!) If any of you have a problem with this, I am sorry. Okay, wait, I really need to stop apologizing for such things, but anyhoo…**

**Inner self: *eye twitch* Can we please get on with this whole show? They don't need to listen to your mindless babble.**

**Me: Well thanks a lot Inner for the help!**

**Inner: *cheeky grin* Welcome!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I forgot to mention it last chapter, but these next few chapters will be dedicated to Demonkira for being a very loyal reader. ^^ I think I would've lost my drive to write completely if it wasn't for her and others like her being loyal enough to put up with my late updates and constant plot bunnies. So Kudos to her! And all those other people that read my stories and review loyally. You're all wonderful. Okay, that's all the ranting I'm going to do for right now as I need update.**

**Oh FYI this particular chapter will be done in Yuki's POV as I'm sure people are wondering just what in the Hell is going on with her right now. ^^ ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**(Yuki's POV)**

After getting separated from Tab I wound up finding myself getting surrounded by Las Plagas infected humans from time to time. Amazingly enough, I figured out some of the best ways to eliminate them without having to use so much ammo—that is until those weird things started to pop out of their heads after I had blasted them off. Now I understood why Tab always got so irritated whenever she played RE4 and had very little ammo. It was a downright pain in the ass to be sure.

At one point, I just started to run away if I found myself surrounded by a certain number of enemies and that seemed to be all too often. I didn't have my best friend's werewolf abilities so it was really difficult to know if there were any Zombies around me or not.

I blinked several times when I discovered that I was in a completely different area of the mall. One that looked to be in very good condition. Meaning that there were no Zombies located in this particular area…and that seemed to be a little hard to believe. I wasn't keeping my fingers crossed because the last time I did that it ended with me having to fight off some Wolves without a gun. Not the most fun I've had let me tell you that much right now. Of course, I was lucky in that fight as I ended up getting some help from a very reliable source: Chris Redfield himself! How that man managed to find me in this place I will never know…but it was good to know that I'd have some help. I could only pray that Tab had found someone to help her out wherever she ended up.

"Hey, you okay?" Chris asked me as we passed through the area, both of us a little confused as to why this area of the mall was untouched.

I nodded. "Yeah…I'm just worried about my friend. I have no idea where she could possibly be in this place. I don't have her skills…or her enhanced senses."

Chris gave me a weird look after I said this. "Your friend is an infected?"

I blinked rapidly. _Whatever gave him that idea?!_ That's when it hit me that my words had triggered that response. "Uh, no…wait, what do you mean by infected?"

"A virus…or one of those plagas," he clarified.

Well…Tab had been infected with a virus known as the Z-virus…but that wasn't anything that came from the games. However, I wasn't about to tell him this or tell him that she was a werewolf. I'm not sure how Chris would react to that. I don't even want to know.

"No…she's just a lot of training," I stated calmly. "Her brothers trained her back when she was just a kid. I would say they trained me too…but I don't really remember much of our childhood. Neither does Tab."

Chris looked at me sympathetically. "Must be difficult to not remember."

I shook my head. "Not as difficult as you make it seem. We're used to it. Doesn't bother us as much as people assume that it does," I sighed deeply. "But it would be nice if we could at least remember she'd undergone the training that they put her through."

"I suppose they just wanted her to be able to protect herself," Chris stated, "I trained my sister to be able to." Ah, that's right. He did! I almost forgot that Chris had a sister of his own. Damn, if Tab were her with me right now she'd be knocking me upside my head for forgetting something as important as that.

"Oh," I gasped lightly. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Claire," he chuckled. "She can be a little hardheaded at times." Much like her brother. I didn't point that out, probably should have…then again, I don't think I wanna have to be the one to tell him how I know. Coming up with wild and colorful stories is more of Tab's bag than my own. I usually just wind up telling the truth. Of course, I'm sure that if that Tab would beat me in the head with a two-by-four. And she'd enjoy every second of it too. That girl has a natural sadist in her that not many people are aware of. I know she has one because I've seen it at work. It's quite impressive believe it or not. I sure do pity the SOB's that cross her…as they really don't know what's in store for them.

Our whole conversation was postponed as a wave of Zombies came at us all of a sudden. It was a little unnerving to say the least that every time I went to discuss something more serious with Redfield something always ended up getting in the blasted way. Like right now.

I found myself running when at least ten zombies came at me in one big rush. Really, what was I _thinking_ in not picking up some extra ammo when I had passed by that other gun store. And what in the hell were these Zombies doing here?! It just didn't make any sense when this place was in such good condition. That's when it dawned on me that this was most likely a test of our abilities—not just individually—but being able to work together as a team as well. This was going to be real fun. I was already aware that I could work well with Chris. I mean, the guy wasn't all into taking all of the action for himself after all.

"Yuki! Get down!" He shouted rifle aimed in my direction. I followed his advice and hit the deck, rolling onto my back to help the brunette take down any that he would've missed. Turns out there were only two that didn't make it into his line of sight. Well at least I didn't feel like a complete useless fool. I take that as a very good sign.

A gasp tore from my throat when I saw that there were several Zombies behind him. I lifted the handgun that I had picked up somewhere earlier and hit each one of them, getting at least three headshots and I had to shot the other four several times (with Chris's help of course).

"Not bad," he commented afterwards. "You're pretty good."

I couldn't help the grin. "Thanks." Yeah, I felt all keyed up and gooey inside from that one little compliment. I don't care if that was pathetic either as I didn't feel like I total failure.

…

I got separated from Chris three hours after crossing paths with him. It left me with an unsettled feeling that I wasn't at all fond of, suppose it was because I was used to having company. Now I'm feeling a little vulnerable and lonely. Two things I'm not at all thrilled about. Of course it's not like I have much of a choice in this instance.

A shiver ran down my spine as I got this overwhelming feeling that I was being followed. I didn't like it. Not one damn bit. There wasn't anything I could do though. Complaining about being stalked wouldn't do anything except make me feel more like a wimp than I already did; rather annoying to be frank.

_I really need to get a tougher skin,_ I thought hazily when a noise made me jump about ten feet in the air. I could hear whispered voices every now and then which did nothing to make me feel any better about this whole situation. I really needed to find Tab or at least someone else that would be kind enough to have me tag along with them. Not like I'm a slouch or anything. I know how to fight…I'm just not as good as Tab. I really wish I knew where to find her.

A blush stained my cheeks when my stomach let out a grumble. Guess those cereal bars were wearing off. Hm…perhaps I could get something from the food court to settle my stomach. If I can get there without being attacked or anything. Yeah, that'd be just the thing to really mess up my day even more than it already is. As I headed off in that direction that cold feeling in my stomach became even stronger, causing me to go off into a run. I didn't get very far for as soon as I spotted the food court area; something hit me in the back of the head as darkness overcame me.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah…not the best chapter I've ever done and I know there's a lot that I've left out…but in a way this was sort of a filler. I might go back later on down the road and add more, but for now this'll have to do. I'm going to be going back to Tab's POV in the next chapter. So don't be surprised. Then again, I might not. It all depends upon my muse and the plot bunnies. They're the ones that cause me to write chapters a certain way.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Right…let's get on with the show.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The most irritating thing to happen on the way to the food court was getting separated from my partner. Yes that's what I was going to call Wesker for as of right now that's what he was…even if _he_ wasn't inclined to agree with me (not that I had actually told him. I'm not stupid.) Well not completely…but like I just mentioned we ended up getting separated by a batch of creatures that weren't infected with anything even remotely related to that of Umbrella. It was a little strange…and oddly annoying for me to realize that the party responsible for this mess had just unleashed something that wasn't even part of the games. It didn't do anything for my current frame of mind as I knew exactly what these creatures were. I'd seen them a long time ago when I had been kidnapped by an Organization called: The Black Fang.

They were considered to be a terrorist group of scientists that were interested in not only genetic engineering, but also in people with unusual or special talents. They were more wanting to create a serum that would enhance the abilities of people considered 'abominations' and turn them into their neat little soldiers (weapons).

I had been one of the few people to ever escape from their clutches. Not an easy feat to be sure…and it dawned on me that those Black Fang bastards had found me. They were well aware of the fact that I was a werewolf, but they injected me with the serum once they discovered that was the only person on the face of this entire planet to survive the conversion of the Z-virus. Oh, right…did I even mention about that whole incident? No? Well…I'm not going to talk about it right now either! It wouldn't do anything more than tick me off and I don't need to be pissed as of right now—well, more than I already am.

Running a little fast as the dogs were suddenly on my tail again (a joke that I always like using) I felt the bond that I had with my best friend weaken just a little. Something happened to her…and I feel like kicking myself right in the ass for not focusing on the pack bond that I had with Yuki earlier—would've saved me a major headache in looking for my best friend.

Didn't take me long to get to the food court, but when I did the smell of blood assaulted my nose, nearly causing me to stumble as it hit. I wanted to gag and beat the shit out of someone. I recognized the scent of this blood…it was Yuki's. Something happened to her and I'll be damned if I know what. But it looks like whoever it was that had harmed her will be getting a not so nice visit from little ol' me.

"Yuki," I whispered softly, feeling the pack bond with my friend constrict painfully. Something really bad had just happened to her. Now I needed to find her more than ever. And the ones responsible for harming her.

Moving around the food court area, I searched for any kind of evidence that wouldn't be noticeable to the human eye. It didn't take long for another scent along with Yuki's to assault my senses. I knew the scent that accompanied hers very well…it was one that I wasn't ever going to forget. The one who had kidnapped and injected me with the serum: Draxis Moralis.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, I'm evil I know! I wanted to get a chapter out so that my depression wouldn't take over. Today marks 8 yrs that my father has died. He passed away thanks to cancer. Really, we must give this disease a nice fat ol' A-Bomb! ^^ Well…Kudos to all those that have kept up with reading this story. The next update won't be until Monday. Yes, I'm evil, I know…sorry.**


	12. Chapter 11

**We're right on track now! Chapter 11 is coming right up, but first I'd like to thank all those that have read and reviewed this story…THANKS GUYS! I don't quite remember all those that have…funny since so far there have only been 7 reviews. *shrugs* People really don't know what they're missing. Ah, well, I'm enjoying writing this story so that's all that should matter at this point in time. ^^ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That name brought a shiver of cold and dread right down my spinal cord. I didn't like the idea of that that bastard having one of my dearest friends under this slimy control. Okay, I don't know for certain if he's done anything to her yet, but I can guarantee that Draxis will try using her for something. One can only imagine what…and I really don't wanna finish that line of thought anytime soon. Shaking my head vigorously of those images I concentrated on locating their scents, moving around the food court area slowly and I just about damn near put my fist through a wall when their scent vanished right around a pizza joint.

Snarling at the fact that I wouldn't be able to track them by scent, I looked for other conventional clues as to which direction they may've been headed. Of course, it wouldn't be easy to go anywhere if that fool knocked Yuki out and by the looks of the blood trail…he wound up doing just that. Now before anyone out there points out that I could just follow the blood trail, allow me to rip apart that lovely piece of advice for the trail stopped about half way through the food court, so really, I had nothing to follow. The trail just disappeared and that my friend is never a good sign. It just means that I am basically royally screwed. And not in a good way. Honestly before this day is over I think I may end up mass murdering all those damned BOW's and perhaps a few innocents just to get the aggravation out of my system. Then again, beating the royal snot out of Draxis would perk me right up.

I clenched my fists tightly when I realized that my body was starting to shake uncontrollably. I desperately wanted to phase. Perhaps that would give me the edge in finding my best friend and worst enemy. Didn't take all that long for those thoughts to be wiped from my mind as I realized that if Chris or one of the other's saw a big giant wolf running around they'd start shooting at it thinking it was a BOW. Sure, regular bullets can't do that much damage to someone like me…but that doesn't mean it won't hurt like Hell.

I clamped my hands over my mouth as a howl started escape my mouth. Now _that_ really wouldn't do much except to give Draxis a fix on my location. Then again, him kidnapping Yuki might just be a trap…a way to get me to lose my focus and act irrationally. I'm not overly fond of that idea.

Not too sure what happened after that, but discovering my fist was currently in the wall let me know real quick that I had just lost my temper a little. I didn't even know that I had started crying until a pair of arms wrapped around me. I just gripped those arms and allowed myself the luxury of bawling my eyes out.

"Hey, it's all right. We'll find her."

I knew that voice by heart and I wanted to smack the crap out of him.

"It's not going to be as easy as you think Chris," I muttered back. "Nothing ever is…you'd think you'd know that by now."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yep, a short little chapter, but there's going to be more chapters up soon. That is a promise! Who knows I might make a long chapter next time. Or I might not…depends on my mood. Being sick as a dog really doesn't help much in that bit of decision making…if that makes any sense. Okay…I'm going to get on with the next chapter as I am well aware of the fact that I'm not making much sense right now. ^^**


	13. Chapter 12

It left me a little confused that Chris was the one to find me in the food court, but at the same time I wasn't really all that surprised. Why should I be? Then again, I'd like to know how in the Hell this guy knows who I'm talking about. My eyes narrowed a little when I discovered this little tidbit. If that bastard met my friend and then left her because he wanted to go after his ex-captain I'll beat the ever loving snot out him so bad he'll need a transplant in order to be able to blow his nose!

"How do you know who I'm talking about?" I inquired coolly.

I swear I heard him gulp.

Chris sighed. "I ran into several hours ago on the other side of the mall. She told me that the two of you got separated and she was trying to find you again," I lifted my head a little. "Somehow…we got separated ourselves and I've been trying to find her for a while now."

I allowed this information to process a little. "Where did you get separated at?" I thought that if we went back to where they got separated I might be able to track her that way.

Redfield shook his head. "It was somewhere on the other side of the mall…I don't remember where exactly." He paused and I was well aware of the fact that there was a question within that momentary silence.

I sighed. "Ya wanna just ask me already?"

"Exactly how did you wind up with Wesker?" I'm not sure if I like that particular question or not, but he did want to know.

I shrugged. "Beats the Hell out of me." Ah, the greatness of acting completely stupid…unfortunately in this instance I really don't know how I wound up with the guy…but I'm not complaining. GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER PERVERTS!

"You need to be careful. You can't trust someone like him…"

I turned to look at him. "I'm going to interrupt you for a moment and clarify that he's not the one who started this outbreak…so don't even go saying that he's the one responsible for it."

"How do you know he's not?" Ah, there's the bitterness I hadn't quite detected before. To be honest, some part of me found it a little amusing; just don't tell Chris that.

I blinked, and then stared at him for a second. "Because I'm not a complete moron," I paused for effect, "I never trust anyone. Not completely anyway so there's no need to go around telling me that you can't trust Wesker. I'm already well aware that would be a foolish move." Yes, I liked him, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm stupid enough to trust him. Do I look like a moron?

Don't answer that!

"Then why?"

Great, I'm being subjected to interrogation by Chris Redfield. I am under the distinct impression that the Fates are against me in this instance. Why? Because if Chris Redfield is the one to do an interrogation well…let's just say it's never good. He's quite persistent and if you don't tell him what he wants to know…well…you wind up on his suspicious list until the end of time! I am not kidding, nor am I amused.

I shot a hard look at the man next to me. "My reasons are my own. I'm not going to go around explaining myself to others. I never have and I certainly am not going to start now." That being said I continued to move out of the food court, well aware that there were eyes watching me and it wasn't from Redfield. _That's_ what bothered me most. I wasn't exactly angered as I knew whom it was that was watching the two of us rather intently, but I was highly annoyed. And more than a little irritated. I so badly wanted to put my fist through a wall right about now.

"Oh!" I gasped as a thought hit me.

"_Ow!_" Chris yelled out after my hand connected with the back of his head rather hard. "What was that for?!"

I crossed my arms and snarled. "That was for earlier when you two idiots got into that stupid gun fight. Well more like you were shooting and Wesker was just taunting your ass."

"So?"

I've reached the conclusion that the man is incredibly dense. Leveling a flat look at him I stated dryly, "You nearly shot me in the damn leg! A bullet also went past my face too, you dolt." Have I mentioned yet that I have a nasty little temper? I didn't. Oops, probably should've. Oh well, at least I can control it a bit better than I used to or else this would've been bad.

Chris paled. "It…It did?"

I swear I'm going to go all wolf on this boy's ass if he asks another stupid question like that. Didn't I just say he almost got me?! Sheesh…

"Sorry…I wasn't trying to hit you…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm well aware of that, Sherlock."

My hands clenched into fists as I got that feeling we were being watched again. I didn't like it. That overall feeling of being stalked like prey. Of course, over the years I'd become rather accustomed to being pursued as such. Eventually, all it'd take was a good fist threw the chest cavity to get it through my enemies heads that I wasn't a normal girl to go around trying to fuck with. I had the abilities to defend myself—violently if necessary. And a lot of times it has become necessary.

"Hey, you okay?"

I nodded, not realizing that I had been staring at the second floor balcony for longer than I probably should have. Unfortunately, I think Chris noticed for he started to look up at the second floor as well. "I'm fine."

He turned his attention back to me. "Right."

Yep, he didn't believe me. Apparently my acting skills are starting to suck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Right…I know it's been awhile since my last update, but my job kinda got in the way of my being able to write so the updates were a bit longer than usual. I do apologize for that. ^^ So here are two chapters for this story and I'll be working on the next few chapters for this story as well…so stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, as promised I'm going to be working on the next few chapters…sort of an apology for not updating for a while. Sure I've got new chapters up, but that's not enough I am sure. So I will be adding more and I am hoping that they'll all be enjoyable. As per usual I'm dedicating these next few chapters to my dear reviewers—especially to A.J. Scarlet and Demonkira for being the most dedicated reviewers I've ever had.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Something was wrong with this picture…and what a horridly gory picture it was too. With blood all over the place and severed heads lying around on the ground as if they'd been specially placed there—to be honest it was making me a little green around the gills. I don't have gills, but you get the point. At least I hope so because I have no desire to describe in full what I was feeling at that precise moment. Chris looked like he wanted vomit as well and I didn't blame him for that in the slightest.

"What the Hell—?" he began.

I leveled a glare at the brunette. "You dare ask what did this and so help me…" I trailed off, knowing that I didn't have to add anything more to that. Chris got the point.

"But…I didn't think…"

I rolled my eyes. "Chris Lickers attacked me in the rafters back when you and Wesker were having your whole ego contest. Remember?"

"Oh, right…"

Why do I have the oddest feeling that Chris is being to feel the pressure of this situation? He's starting to sound like a damn moron running around this place and I am not overly fond of that particular idea in the least. "You feeling all right there, Redfield?"

Chris shook his head as if to get rid of whatever was bothering him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I grinned. "Feeling a little tired are we?"

He didn't get a chance to say anything witty back as we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by those damn Las Plagas infected humans. I'd really like to know how in the nine Hells this parasite got into this world. Chris and I stood back to back, shooting in different directions with a frightening accuracy that would've had a normal person wondering if perhaps we were altered in some form or another. I really prided myself on my shooting abilities. We changed the way we were standing several times as multiple enemies surrounded us, trying to either separate or frustrate us. I have to say their little plan was only working marginally. If Chris and I did get separated it only lasted for about a minute before we wound up back to back again. During this whole little episode I wound up with more blood on my clothes than I originally would've liked to have. Yeah, I am really going to have to take a shower after all of this is over or else this stench is never going to come out of the fibers.

"Where the Hell did these guys come from?!" Chris yelled, shooting a few more heads off and then cursing when those parasites came out from the necks.

"Offhand…" I didn't get to finish that as an explosion sounded from beneath my feet, throwing me clear across the large room we were in and my back got to meet a new wall for a change. I don't know what happened after that as my world suddenly went black…

**XXXXXXX**

**Ridiculously short, I know…but hey…I do enjoy writing in a whole ton of cliff-hangers! Why? Because I do and most writers enjoy that type of thing. ^^**


	15. Chapter 14

Now I have a marvelous sense of humor…that usually comes about at the most unconventional times—but waking up caked in blood in a place that you barely even recognize usually required my more morbid and unsubtle bit of humor that in any other situations resulted in me being hit in the face. Well…if I were captured by the enemy. As it turns out…I went sailing through several walls. I know this because I remembered the explosion, but I decided to make-believe that I had pissed off one strong SOB.

"Anyone get the number of that truck that hit me?" I inquired, holding my pounding skull and wishing that my sight wasn't so hazy. Good thing the mall lights aren't on because if they were this would've been real bad for little ol' me. Shaking my head, gently, I rose up from the ground, clutching at the wall in a vain effort to not collapse to the floor. Me and the floors of this mall seemed to be getting to know one another rather well this day. It's beginning to tick me off a great damn deal too.

Glancing around, it didn't take long for my sight to come back to me fully…though it did fade in and out a few times. Great. Of course, during this time, I tried to call out for Chris, not realizing just how damaged my vocal cords had become. Seriously?! I'd only been blasted into a wall! Surely I could yell here!

Apparently not.

Damn.

Stumbling past the remarkable pile of rubble and through the rather impressive hole in the wall, I came upon a sight that I really wish I hadn't even taken stalk of or at the very least had a camera for: Chris Redfield was apparently hanging upside down from what appeared to be a rather interesting tree branch by his underwear. Oh one helluvan interesting sight if I do say so myself—however… How a tree got into the mall I'll never know…that is until I realized that we were in the sporting goods section of said mall. That tree must've been a replica, but still it was rather amusing. And fortunately, said BSAA agent wasn't awake to notice his predicament. Yay for me! Gives me all the time in the world (so far so good) to have some fun at his expense. Yes I am truly evil.

So like with any evil plan, I whipped out a camera (I have no idea where the Hell it came from!) and started taking those lovely little pictures that I will use as seen fit: BLACKMAIL!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, another long chapter…but I felt the need to do one that was just downright WTF and completely ridiculous. Actually, I probably could've used this chapter as a separate funny story, but I decided not to do so and just use this as a regular chapter. I felt the unparalleled need to get my readers laughing or at least questioning my sanity (if they haven't already. ^^)**

**Anyhoo, that's all for now. If inspiration hits me again, you can expect another chapter uploaded today as well. With any luck I'll become horrifyingly inspired! ^^**


	16. Chapter 15

I rolled my eye for what seemed like the millionth time during this past hour as Chris absolutely refused to even talk to me, let alone act like I was in the same room with him. Sheesh, talk about being a big baby…so the flashing of the camera brought him to and noticed that instead of helping I was taking advantage of the situation in a not-so-good-or-subtle way. That didn't mean he had to go all emo on me. For crying out loud I was just having some fun in a way that only I could achieve…through the torment of others…that uh, didn't involve zombies, viruses or anything else of that nature. Yes, I got my kicks out of killing the undead…GIVE ME A BREAK HERE! IT'S BEEN QUITE A LONG DAY FOR ME THANKS VERY MUCH!

I shot another eye roll at the brunette when I caught him glaring daggers at me again. Damn…he wasn't going to let this go any time soon. Great…just what I needed, someone without a sense of humor.

"It was a joke Chris," I stated emotionlessly. "Get over it."

"It wasn't funny!" he growled, still not looking at me.

Really? I had thought it to be an absolute blast. Luckily my brain and mouth were working together this time and I didn't mention that.

"I thought it was," I stated. Shit. Looks like they had a disagreement again! I am going to be in _soooooooo_ much trouble.

"What did you say?" Chris growled out at me. Normally, I wouldn't be intimidated by Redfield but in this case I was a little freaked out. Guess Wesker really got on this man's nerves a long time ago. Perhaps I outta put these guys in a corner and get them to talk to one another…civilly! Then again, perhaps not…it wouldn't do much good as they'd try to kill one another.

I grinned widely. "Nothing!" I sang loudly.

I just got in a glare for that one.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Is it my imagination or did that sound quite juvenile? Now I may have to resort to the same thing. Then again, I may not do that.

"That's beneath you, Chrissy dear," I chanted happily with another wide grin.

"Listen, kid…"

Oh, it was on now!

I whirled around quickly, standing in front of him with a snarl planted firmly on my face. "Ex_cuse_ me?! Last time I checked, I was not a _kid_. I happen to be in my twenties thank you very much. And don't you dare give me that blasted look, you dolt."

I could've gone on and on with my little rant, but as it turns out I wasn't exactly given much time to do so as something really unexpected happened and I found myself being hurtled into another wall clear across the corridor that Chris and I were walking through. Honestly, after all this is over I may make it into the Genus Book of World Records for how many times my back has become real good friends with the walls of this mall as of late. Not to mention the fact that it was seriously beginning to piss me off. On a good day I have a fairly short fuse of a temper…but on a bad one—like today—the sarcasm reaches new heights as well as lowers that fuse to something that not even a microscope would be able to discover. Blame it on the wolf in me!

Or the infected part…whichever you wanna blame…but nevertheless I still have a horrid temper on a good day or a bad day.

Groaning, I lifted my head a little…but my vision was quite blurred. Whatever it was coming at me I wasn't able to see it very well and instead of going on the offensive, I had to try to go on the defensive. Good thing all of other senses were incredibly heightened or else that would've been damn near impossible as well. I can only pray that I don't end up hurting one of the good guys. Of course, that may happen if my temper gets any shorter than it already is.

Rolling onto my left side, I stared out at the shadowy figure that was coming towards my form and by the scent—WHAT THE HELL?!

"_You_…" I snarled, trying to get up, but apparently my balance and coordination weren't coming along with me. Why in the Hell did I have to lose my damn ability to…oh, thank heavens! The whole damn quick healing thing kicked in and now I can see quite clearly and… "You son of a bitch!"

Draxis grinned darkly. "Found you."

Shit…my night just got a whole lot worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Woohoo! Another chapter for all of you dear readers of mine. Yeah, I should've had this up a while ago, but I do have a life outside of the net ya know. ^^ I'm working on the next one as we speak. Hopefully I can get that out without too much trouble as well.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I feel so damn happy that I'm going to give you all a few more chapters today. Mainly because…well…I have no idea why I am happy…I just am. Don't ask questions, just roll with it. And on that note…I am happily going to get my ass in gear and write out the next few chapters because if I don't…well…I may not update again until later. Lol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

If the growling from my chest was any indication, this whole confrontation was not going to end well. Like I mentioned before, I've got one nasty temper and it hasn't improved with age. I wasn't sure where Chris was, but I seriously hoped that he wouldn't get involved in the upcoming fight. I did not want to have to worry about him getting hurt…sure I knew the man could take care of himself, but he's never dealt with the _actual_ supernatural before. And I honestly did not want to start him off in that kind of experience right off the bat.

"Where's Yuki," I snarled, getting up slowly, trying desperately not to phase right away. I needed to get some answers first before I kicked this bastard's ass.

Draxis chuckled. "Somewhere safe. Don't worry, I'll release her."

There's a catch to that…ah, here it comes.

"As long as you come with me," he finished.

I really hate this male.

I snorted. "Not happening." I'm not stupid, it doesn't matter what I decided he'll never let my best friend go. I'm not exactly a fan of the no-win scenario…I'm gonna have to cheat. How, I do not know as of yet.

In a flash I found myself pressed against the wall with said male pressed against me with a hand wrapped firmly around my throat. Now I don't have to tell you that this pissed me off greatly. The man is not my mate so I do not appreciate this position that I am in at all.

"I don't recall giving you any choice, Fangs."

Oh, I hated that name!

I gave a feral grin. "Pity…"

With that happily said, I allowed my wolf to take control. Keeping human form I threw the son of a bitch off of my person, charging the moment I was freed and kicking him into a post in the middle of the room without so much as breaking a sweat. However, since Draxis was a werewolf himself, this didn't do much but piss him off as well. See the man was an Alpha…unfortunately, he wasn't smart enough to realize that he doesn't have enough power as one to make me submit. That and I found my soul-mate so the chances of me giving in were basically non-existent.

"You Bitch!"

Yes, yes I am!

"Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious," I snarked, grinning madly. "That's not exactly an insult ya know. Please come again when you have something new to throw out."

He charged at me, fist raised to punch and I dodged at the last second. Hey, I have to let the idiot think that he has that much of an advantage in this fight. Of course, I didn't take into account that he'd have help and found myself getting grabbed from behind and held in place. I struggled, before the air got knocked out of me as I got punched in the stomach.

Shit, that hurt.

As it turns out, I do have some luck on my side as Chris decided that would be the perfect time to get involved and started shooting. Unfortunately, Draxis dodged and I wound up with a bullet in both my stomach and my chest. Lucky, lucky me!

Redfield is lucky that I realize that he wasn't intending to shoot me or else I would've ripped his damn head off! Actually, he's lucky that he is a good guy because I was pretty sure I was gonna kill him. The guy holding me lost his grip as someone else started shooting. Who I don't know as my vision was becoming blurry as I was losing a whole lot of blood.

Yes, I can see it now. Me getting pissed off after all this and going on a killing spree.

Right, I'm not making much sense, but seeing as I have some bullets in my body, bleeding profusely—although I will heal, _if_ the bullets can come out—and I'm having one helluva time trying to figure out which was it up. This is soooooooo not good.

"Shit…" I whispered, collapsing as my energy seemed to decide to leave me at this point in time.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hm…yes it is short, but I do not care! I found it to be a rather good chapter. Sure, not the greatest, but I think it turned out all right. ^^ If you will all excuse me I have some more updating to do. Ho-dee-dum-Hee-Humm**


	18. Chapter 17

**Drinks all around people! I've got the next update for this story! And if we're all lucky I can get a few more chapters tossed out before I decide to call it a day on this story! ^^ Then again…never mind, forget it. What comes out comes out…I don't wanna hear any complaints, got that?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

When I finally got back to the Land of the Living—allow me to just say that I seriously wish that I hadn't—my damn head is pounding horribly and thankfully, I'm not bleeding anymore…not really and that's just damn weird. My wounds should've closed up a long time ago, but not all of them have…strange. Why the Hell do I feel weak? This is going to be really—

"I see you're awake," I heard a very familiar dark voice said.

Shit…Wesker. Where the Hell did he come from? More to the point where in the Nine Hells was he when that whole damn confrontation was going on.

I glared, granted it was a little weak. "Care to tell me when I'll be well enough so that I can rip your damn throat out?"

I got a chuckle for that…and it did lovely things to my insides…I'm not completely sure how I feel about that, but I am not going to dwell on it. Nope, I'm going to stick with being dreadfully pissed off. And keep it that way! Yeah, I'm stubborn. I've always been stubborn. Can't help it, it's built right in. As well as being a little crazy (okay, a lot crazy) and a big ol' bitch to boot!

"Easy dear-heart," Wesker said, coming up to the side of the…medical bed?...that I was currently lying on. "I just saved your life after all."

He did? "Refresh my memory as I do not remember you ever coming to my…rescue…" if it could be called that. I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, only to have a hand, firmly, but gently push me back to lying down again. If I didn't feel so damn out of it I'd've taken a shot at biting his…ungloved hand? Uh, exactly _why_ are his gloves off? Not that I mind and…

Fuck, I'm rambling.

_**I'll say you are,**_ My wolf muttered.

_Oh, so nice to see that you're awake._

_**Glad you realize that…now care to tell me what the Hell that was back in that place?**_

_Uh, the mall?_

_**No shit. Now what were you doing in that little confrontation with…Draxis,**_ my Wolf snarled that out with a real bitter taste in her tone.

Oh, that.

_Well…um…I don't know._

_**You don't know?**_

_Hey! I wasn't really expecting that damn confrontation…nor did I expect that son of a bitch to have any help!_

The wolf in me growled. _**You should have! You know how that bastard works. We both do!**_

I love having arguments with myself. It's rather fun. NOT!

_Yeah, I should have. I'm sorry._

_**It's ridiculous to apologize to yourself for something that wasn't even within your control.**_

_Oh, sure, now you're on my side._

I managed to snap out of my mind long enough at the feel of a warm, strong hand caressing my left cheek. Honestly, if I find out that he's planning on using me as a bloody ass pawn I'll kick his goddamned ass!...after I've bitten it a few times.

OKAY MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!

"After you were shot of course," Wesker replied without any emotion…though he eyes turned red. Is it all right say that I was just a little bit turned on? Okay, _a lot_. Shoot me, I don't care! "And I must say you did a splendid job."

I wanted to growl right now, but I refrained. No use in pissing off the man that just saved my ass. Then again, I've never been one to keep my blasted mouth shut.

"Thanks, I didn't even break a sweat," I retorted sarcastically, trying not to grin like a bloody loon.

I have a fucking death wish!

Or I'm just looking to get laid and…

WHERE THE FREAKIN' HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?!

Sweet Jesus this ain't good. Nope, not at all!

I have reached the lovely little ol' conclusion that hormones suck! And if my brain would just get right out of the goddamn gutter that'd surely help a lot!

Note to self: find a stick and beat the snot out of brain till it functions properly again. Er, make that getting a new filter.

Before I could back peddle, I found myself pinned to the medical bed (JUST WHERE THE HELL WAS I ANYWAY?!) and my mouth was suddenly being dominated by a male I considered to be one of _the_ sexiest ones I'd ever met in my whole life with a rather loud growl! And I'm quite lucky…er, I think. Also said male pressed his rather nicely built body into mine, keeping me in place, but also minding my still healing injuries. I didn't care, I was quite happily kissing him back, getting into a tongue war that I purposely lost because it'd stroke his ego a bit.

Hell, I'd like to stroke something else and—

THAT'S AS FAR AS WE GO BRAIN!

Unfortunately, my body and hormones weren't agreeing with me on anything anymore. Yes, I'd like to have a replacement here please and get a body that'd work _with_ me. Not against!

My line of thought got derailed as I felt a hand in my hair firmly, yet roughly tugging to the side as lips found their way to where my neck and shoulder connected. I could not hold back the moan as I felt teeth scrape against the flesh repeatedly. Sweet Jesus! I think the man is trying to lay a claim on me. I find that rather…uhm…HOLY SHIT!...that felt pretty damn good to me!

I am under the vast impression—if the thrusting was any indication—that his own hormones were taking control. Good! Wesker really needs to get laid too.

Oh, sweet Lord. WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?!

_**Dicks apparently.**_

_So, NOT the time!_

I never got a response as I felt teeth suddenly pierce my flesh, causing my back to arch more than I thought possible as I screamed. I didn't think it was possible to have an orgasm from just that…guess I just got proven wrong. And I do believe Shades here just had one as well…or else my nose is broken.

**XXXXXX**

**HA! TAKE THAT ALL OF YOU! Yeah, I know not a lemon…I can't really call it a lime. Hell, I'm not sure what to call it! I just know that this chapter got away from me as it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Ah, well, I don't care. Looks good from where I'm sitting. And if I allowed my imagination to run rampant…well there would've been a lemon. And I'm not anywhere near a cold shower so I couldn't do that. Perhaps later on in the future I may…then again, I may not. Don't hold your breath on it.**


End file.
